


Happy Pills

by AbelineGrace



Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Depression, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: I recommend listening to "Happy Pills" when you read this, but it wasnt inspired by that.Used to be "Please Eat" but like that's not accurateThis is an old story! So it's shit!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353
Kudos: 10





	Happy Pills

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Kinda Eating Disorder? Death, Suicide, Depression, Crying, Angst Obviously, Self hate, shit writing

Anxiety lay on his bed, staring up at the stars. Nobody knew, but his room didn't have a solid color roof, the area above his desk and bed were glass so he could look up at the stars to calm down.

There was always the other way.. Thomas's anxiety pills he had set down on his night stand. But the bottle was empty, he had downed them the night before trying to get rid of his anxiety attack.

Today though, they weren't helping.

Today, was thanksgiving. The day where Thomas goes to talk with his family and be incredibly awkward, causing anxiety and panic he needs to hide.

Along with something much, much worse.

Today was the day the traits all had a big dinner with Hope and Imagination, Anxiety's old friends from when he was a Sub-Trait.

He had lost the bracelet.. Hope had given him a bracelet when he became a personality aspect, it read Hope on it in bold letter to always remind him. But one day, he lost all hope.

And he broke it.

So that wasn't helping at all, only making him more scared she'd get mad and yell at him.

He choked back some sobs, trying to avoid being caught by the others.

Wait- are you confused? Sorry my writing is a little shitty sometimes.

Did you expect me to tell you what's going on in a simplified manner? Psh.

A knock sounded at the door. Anxiety's head shot up. "Panic At The Everywhere! Hope and Imaj are almost here, so come out and help us finish setting up!"

"O-One moment!" Anxiety called, his voice cracking.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Ju-st go wait for m-e"

"Are you crying..?"

"No! Just go away" Anxiety called from his bed as he hid under the covers.

There was silence. Then footsteps retreating, Anxiety sighed, throwing off the covers. He knew he would regret this..

Twenty minutes later, Anxiety looked into his mirror. He wore light blue jeans, a white hoodie, a light purple t-shirt and his least favorite of all; Silver eye-shadow under his eyes.

It horrified him now, how bright he used to be. It made him anxious to look like he stood out so much. But when he went to go change back into his normal outfit he heard Hope out in the hallway.

His heart felt like it stopped. Everything stopped.

She shouldn't have come this early! He should still have another fifteen minutes!

He panicked, knowing there was no time to change and feel safer.

A knock sounded from the door. He walked over and gently, he turned the knob, looking out the crack he had opened of the door. "Anxiety!" She cried happily, pushing the door the rest of the way open and tackling him.

Anxiety let out a strangled cry, startled and not accepting of the sudden contact. "Get off me!" he cried, kicking his way from under her.

"Virgil..?" Hope mumbled. Anxiety shook his head.

"It's just Anxiety now.. I don't like being touched" he mumbled.

"Oh.. Okay. Well let's go meet the others! Imaj is waiting for us!" She smiled, skipping out the door cheerfully.

Anxiety slowly pushed himself up, going after the cheerful girl with his hands in his pockets.

When he entered the commons everyone stared at him, well, all but Hope and Imagination.

"Awe! You look so much better in bright color's, Anxiety!" Morality smiled, going in for a hug in which Anxiety dodged skillfully.

"It's.. different. But I do agree with Patton's statement, you do look much nicer in bright colors."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hope blurted, getting Anxiety to suddenly cut off his own inhale.

Morality gave her a questioning look. "He never dresses like this." Roman stated. "he's always in all black and being an emo nightmare"

Hope tilted her head in confusion, her short light purple bangs slipping down like Virgil's. "But.." she looked at Virgil.

He put his head down, turning and swiftly making an exit to his room,

He didn't want them to see him like this.

-=-[Play it]-=-

He's so stupid.

"Anxiety..?"

So careless.

"Anxiety?

He's unnecessary.

"Uhm.. Anxiety?"

He's pathetic.

"Anxiety!?"

He's worthless.

"Anxiety wake up!"

He's horrible.

"Patton! Logan! Oh my gosh, Anxiety please wake up!"

He's different.

"Anxiety please!"

He's a disorder.

"Anxiety we need you!"

He's useless.

"Anxiety.."

He's gone.

"Anxiety.. I love you.."

-=-

As Anxiety ran out, Roman stood from his chair and chased after him. He found Anxiety stood in the middle of a dimly lit hallway, seemingly not moving. "Anxiety..?" Roman said slowly, taking a step closer.

"Anxiety?" silence "Uhm.. Anxiety?"

He suddenly let out a cry of pain and fell back into Roman's arms. "Anxiety?! Anxiety wake up!"

No reaction

"Patton! Logan! Oh my gosh, Anxiety please wake up!"

"Anxiety please!"

"Anxiety we need you!"

"Anxiety..."

"Anxiety.. I love you" a tear dropped from his eye. He couldn't feel Anxiety breathing from the moment he fell into his arms. His heartbeat wasn't there.

Anxiety.

was Dead.

Roman let out a strangled cry and pulled the corpse closer to him, screaming out between sobs as tears rolled down his faced the child's name.


End file.
